


The Way to Do Things

by zoi_no_miko



Category: 24
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/zoi_no_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Janice get over their antagonism after Day 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to Do Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arymede](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arymede).



> Disclaimer: I do not own, lay claim to or make money from 24 or its characters. The following is a work of fiction for entertainment purposes only.

Janis ran into Chloe in the washroom shortly after the end of what was most of the office's regular work day, as she was smoothing a stray lock of dark hair back with still damp fingers. She glanced back at her in the mirror, over the frame of her glasses. "So, now that they've declared that Mr. All American Hero has once again cheated death, how much longer are you sticking around this place anyway?"

Chloe rolled her eyes visibly, soaping her hands without looking over. "Hey, it's not like I really want to stay with here any longer than I have to. Spending all day with you snarking over my shoulder isn't my idea of a good time either, you know."

Janis balled up her paper towel and arced it into the trash can, thankfully not missing. "Well, it wouldn't hurt you to admit one day that you're not queen goddess of everything technical. Other people can be quite competent too."

Chloe sighed, leaning back against the sink and folding her arms across her chest. "Look. It's just not the way I do things, okay?"

"Well maybe you should."

"Well maybe you should just keep your nose out of my business."

Janis felt her jaw clench in frustration. "Look. I understand how it is to be the bitchy tech girl. Hell, I know what it's like to be the girl that gets overlooked for her skills just because she's a goddamn girl. But it doesn't mean you can just cut everyone off. What ever happened to political alliances in the office?"

"Janis, I'm leaving in four days, thank god. I don't need any fucking political alliances in the FBI." She pushed past her, headed for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I actually have work to finish."

"Maybe you're just chicken."

Chloe stopped short, turning back to her with a look of disdain. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think you're just afraid that it'll make you look bad to admit that other people might actually be as good as you."

"Is that what this is all about? I told you that you did a good job of reconstructing the data on Tony's device...."

"Yeah, and it was like pulling teeth to get you to say that."

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Maybe I want you to actually treat me like an equal instead of some dumb bitch who's just getting in your way?"

Chloe regarded her for a few moments, lips pursed in annoyance, arms still folded across her on her chest. Then she jerked her head towards the large stall at the end of the row. "Come here."

Confused but curious, Janis fell into step behind her. "Why?"

Chloe didn't answer, but pulled the door shut behind them and latched it, shooting her a look, one eyebrow quirked. "Because I can't do this out there, can I?" Pushing her up against the side of the stall with a hand on either side of her shoulders, she leaned in before Janis could react, lips warm and firm pressing forcefully up against hers. "You're competent, okay? Now can we drop this?"

Stunned, Janis stared at her for a moment, mind reeling, searching for a suitable reply. "You had to kiss me to admit that?"

Chloe gave a soft, frustrated sigh. "You never stop, do you?"

"Not usually, no."

"Do I have to do that again?"

Janis opened her mouth, then closed it again, eying Chloe a little warily. "Why, just to shut me up?"

Chloe stepped back, arms across her chest again, defensive. "Did it ever maybe occur to you that I was keeping you at arms length for a reason?"

Janis raised an eyebrow at her. "Because you wanted to get into my pants."

"Yeah, maybe."

Janis heaved a sigh of aggravation. "Are you serious? This whole thing was some fucking - " and then before she could finish, Chloe's mouth was on hers again, more demanding this time, tongue swiping against hers, and Janis gave up, hands slipping to the small curve of her hips to pull her closer. Somehow thought wasn't an option, at least for the moment, just her tongue in Chloe's mouth, kissing her fiercely, dominating, because some ingrained part of her still needed to one up the other woman.

Chloe's hands slipped to her breasts, firm and demanding, tugging open the buttons of her blouse to stroke her, to tease the nub of her nipple where it jutted hard and sensitive through the satin of her bra. Her thighs parted without hesitation, letting one of Chloe's slip between them, wishing very much that her pencil skirt wasn't quite so tight fitting. She rocked against her anyway, hands slipping up under Chloe's sweater to find her breasts, because damn if she was going to be outdone here either.

Chloe's tits were small and firm under a little lace bra with no underwire, and it was easy enough to pull it up and over them so she could cup the soft flesh, pinch her little nipples teasingly, roll them between her fingers, something that made Chloe shudder in a very satisfying way. Then Chloe's hands were shoved between her back and the side of the stall, yanking the clasp of her bra undone to more easily push the satin out of the way and drop her mouth to take one nipple in her mouth hungrily. Her tongue worked against the sensitive peak of flesh against in slow, firm strokes that made Janis's hips buck forward desperately, shamelessly seeking more sensation as Chloe's free hand continues to cup and massage her other breast, fingertips teasingly brushing her other nipple.

"I thought you were married," Janis managed to say, somewhat accusing, somewhat incredulous.

Chloe slipped a hand up her skirt, fingers hooking into her panties to yank them down. "Shut up, Janis."

She pulled Chloe back up to kiss her as Chloe's hand slipped between her thighs to press up into her wetness, more to muffle her own groan of pleasure than anything else. She tangled a hand in Chloe's hair to keep her there, kissing and sucking at her lips and tongue, worrying her bottom lip between hers as she fumbled one handed at the button on the other woman's jeans. A corner of her mind cursed being at a disadvantage, but mostly just wanted to feel her, to know if Chloe was as wet as she was. Finally she managed to yank her pants down, cotton panties and all, just enough to slip her hand down and touch her, to feel Chloe grind helplessly against her fingers, wet and hot and slick like satin as she pressed the length of two fingers to rub between her clit and opening.

Chloe gave a little shuddering gasp against her mouth, forehead pressed to hers with a low, throaty groan that was almost more satisfying than her obvious arousal. "Oh _god_, Janis."

"That's better," Janis couldn't help but goad her, working the length of her fingers up and down against Chloe's clit, then teasing under and up it with her fingertips. She drew a sharp gasp against her mouth as Chloe pressed two fingers inside her, the pads of her palm brushing against her clit as she pumped them slowly into her. "Mmm, fuck, more...."

"Whore," Chloe muttered, but even that made her hot, rocking onto Chloe's fingers as she pushed three up inside her, hard and deep, the girth of them stretching her deliciously. Chloe rocked them just a little, keeping them pressed deep and crooking her fingers ever so slightly to rub against the sensitive point inside her almost teasingly, and it drove her wild.

"Fuck you," Janis managed to gasp, folding three fingers together and pushing them into Chloe, wet and slippery with arousal. It was worth it, to hear the other woman suck a sharp breath between her teeth, to feel her clench and shiver around her, hips rocking onto her fingers more.

She tried to catch Chloe's mouth again, but was quickly becoming too distracted by what Chloe's fingers were doing, teasing, stroking, thrusting up into her, thrums of pleasure crawling up her spine at the penetration. But she still had enough of her wits about her to reciprocate - perhaps because it was second nature to compete, to embrace the challenge of getting her off, part of her mind carefully noting what made the other woman squirm, the spots that made her gasp and grind against her when Janis stroked them - just so. So she continued, even though her thighs were shuddering with the effort of holding back her own pleasure, gasping for breath, the knot of delicious tension quickly building in her core from Chloe's nimble fingers. She tried not to groan, praying that none the few women left working late would come in any time soon, not so much because she minded getting caught with her hand down Chloe's pants, but because at this point she was sure that if anyone tried to stop them they would end up getting their head ripped off.

Chloe was grinding against her fingers almost shamelessly as she continued to fuck her, breath in sharp, staccato gasps against her lips, free hand pressed against the side of the stall for support. The restriction forced her to keep her fingers curved as she pumped them into her, sliding them along the length of her and brushing against her clit, and suddenly Chloe was begging, words in helpless, whispered gasps. "Oh god, oh FUCK, Janis please - !"

"Please what?" she managed ask, and Chloe answered with a sharp, wordless gasp, bucking against her fingers as she shuddered and clenched around them, free hand clenching against the wall, and to her immense satisfaction, the tech actually whimpered, biting down on her lower lip beautifully as she came.

After the mental satisfaction of -that-, it only took a few strokes for her to get off, revelling in the soft pants of Chloe's breath against her hair, fingers buried inside her, in the smell of their sex. In sensation that ached so good, hot and irresistible, in Chloe pulling her to climax, fucking Janis hard and fast as she shuddered around her fingers, making her cry out harshly regardless of who might hear.

She swallowed hard as the shudders of pleasure slowly calmed, breathing hard, and let her head fall back against the side of the stall with a satisfying thud.

"That was good," Chloe muttered a little dazedly, and Janis laughed despite herself, low and throaty and at ease.

"I'm glad you can admit that," she returned with a smirk as Chloe pulled back. "Because it was. Very."

"Good," Chloe replied, still looking slightly dazed, tugging her pants back into place and doing them up.

Janis put herself back together, smirking a little but otherwise not acknowledging Chloe watching her. She buttoned her blouse and gave it a little tug, then gave the other woman a grin before unlocking the stall and going to wash her hands again and smooth wet fingers through dishevelled hair. "See you back in there."

She managed not to grin as she left, but allowed the extra little sway of her hips to her walk, feeling rather proudly pleased with the state of things. Sitting back down at her desk, Janis crossed her legs primly, rather enjoying the secret sensitivity of nerves still buzzing from stimulation, damp against her panties. She glanced up at Chloe as the other woman passed, giving her a little smirk. "Hey," she said to grab her attention, and mimed wiping away the lipstick smudge at the corner of Chloe's mouth.

Chloe glared at her, then grabbed a kleenex and turned back to her station.

~~~end~~~


End file.
